Expressing Yourself
by XiaRobotto
Summary: Dreaming of becoming a professional ballet dancer, Ventus Strife, 16, integrates Radiant Garden's prestigious Royal Dance School. Between competition, advanced classes and hard training, there is little time for feelings... especially when you accidentally get two brothers to fight over you. Modern/School AU - Love triangle [Ventus x Terra/Zack]


"I passed !"

The ripped envelope in his hand, Ventus looked up at his father and his two brothers with sparkling eyes, a huge smile stretching across his face.  
"What does it say, Ven ?", the younger, Sora, asked immediatly, with an excited expression.

" _'Mr. STRIFE Ventus,_

 _We are pleased to inform you that, after the auditions held two months ago, you have been selected to be a part of the Radiant Garden Royal Dance School. We have spotted in you talent and a great potential, and will welcome you on the 1st of September 2015._  
 _The table for the 2015 fees is included in th-_ "

"I'm so proud of you," their father Cloud cut off while suddenly giving Ventus a hug. Roxas and Sora joined, and it ended up being a big family hug around an embarrassed but proud Ventus.

He had always been an artistic person: singing, sketching, writing... all of these things made him feel alive. But out of all the things he did, dance was what thrilled him the most. At the age of 5, he had started to take ballet and contemporary lessons, and had revealed himself to have a huge talent. All of his life revolved around dance: his schedule, the way he ate, so much that he had wanted to become professional. And there he was, entering one of the best dance schools he knew, the Royal school to be precise. It was something really intimidating to him: he didn't consider himself as one of the best dancers, though his family kept saying he was. But that was just because they were his family, right ? Especially with a protective father like Cloud Strife, who hid his kind nature behind a poker face. He was the single guardian of three brothers including twins, but he still did everything for their comfort and happiness. Sora, the younger, was in 10th grade at Destiny High School, where Roxas was focusing his 11th grade on mathematics. And now, his twin Ventus was going to specialize into dance.

He had found an apartment in case he passed the auditions, so he would come home on weekends: he didn't live that far from the school, but this would be more convenient for him, considering that he was going to work from 8:00 am to 4:00 pm, then train until 7:00 pm… everyday. This would be a huge change, for both him and his family, and despite how excited he felt… something weighted on his mind and heart. What if he didn't succeed ? What if he didn't have enough talent or skills and he deceived his father ? The pressure was huge, and it scared him deeply... but he was going to do his best.

So a few weeks passed, and finally, it was the 1st of September. Ventus had slept in his own apartment, after an afternoon of trying to convince his brothers that he wasn't gone forever. The teen woke up with a horrible feeling in his stomach, and hardly ate anything- that was how nervous he felt. He prepared his bag, then left for school, which was only a few minutes away.  
Of course, Ventus had already seen the building... but knowing that he was now a part of it, he saw it in a whole new way. As it was supposed to contain both high school and University students, it was much more intimidating now, so huge and complex. How could anyone find their way in this maze ? He would have to find out if he didn't want to be late.  
In the hall was a big corkboard with the different classes and rooms on it. Ventus awkwardly made his way into the crowd, bumping into a few persons, and trying to find his name. After at least 5 minutes of nervous thinking ("ohmygod what if they sent me a letter but it was an error !"), he spotted his name. Out of the entire class, he knew only one person- and that was better than nothing !-, a friend of Sora named Kairi. He had already talked to her and appreciated her, so at least he wasn't alone. He also looked for people he knew in his optional contemporary class, where all grades were mixed, but he didn't find anyone.  
He was in class 11-A, and his room was the Studio Star- this name made Ventus both proud and nervous. Well now he just needed to get there... except he had no idea about where it was. He bit his lip a good hundred times trying to find a map in the hall... but he didn't. The bell was about to ring and he was already guaranteed to be late... awesome.

"Do you need help ?"  
Ventus doubted it was adressed to him, but he still turned around. Behind him stood a tall and lean young man with dark brown hair, who was smiling softly at him.  
"M-me ?" Ventus answered, raising an eyebrow.  
"Yes, you." The stranger let out a quiet laugh as he saw Ventus sigh in relief.  
"Yeah, I actually really, really need help," Ventus said awkwardly, "Um... could you help me find my room ?"  
As the other teen gave a quick nod, Ventus continued.  
"Thank you so much... I'm in the 'Studio Star' or something."  
When the other student widened his eyes, Ventus thought he couldn't help him. But then his smile widened.  
"Well, first of all, congratulations and yes, I can definetly lead you there."

On the way, Ventus learnt that the guy's name was Zack Fair, that he was in third year of University, and that he was in the ballet section, just like him. He had been part of the same class as Ventus, which was considered to be the best ballet class- if not best class- of the school, and his brother was in the contemporary section, taking the same optional class as Ventus. And thanks to him, Ventus wasn't late for class- he also was careful to remember the path they took to the studios for next time.

"Here we are," Zack said as they stopped in front of a door. "If you need anymore help..." The older teen took out a scrap of paper and a pen, and quickly scribbled his number before handing it to Ventus. Said student thanked him awkwardly; to be honest, he was not often given a number, especially not handsome university guys, and even though Zack was probably far from being interested in him, Ventus couldn't help but feel his self-esteem rise a little. They waved to each other as a goodbye, then Ventus opened the door to the studio, which was bigger than expected.

A few people were there, but obviously not everyone. Ventus spotted a few boys, but there were mainly girls, and little of them raised their heads to look at the newcomer. Ventus smiled at them nervously and nodded as a greeting- and a few of them nodded in return- but Kairi obviously wasn't here for the moment. The other students were all changed into dance clothes, and in the center of the room stood a blond woman with a high bun and a bright smile on her face, probably the teacher. She happily greeted Ventus and showed him the way to the locker room. There, he quickly changed into his training clothes, his heart beating fast with excitement and fear. Despite his introverted nature, he did hope he would quickly make friends... and maybe even keep contact with Zack. After putting his clothes into a sport bag given to him by the school, he made his way to the rest of the class.  
His new life was beginning right now.

* * *

 _NOTES_ : Hello ! I'm back for a new fanfiction, about Kingdom Hearts this time :) TerraVen is my favourite ship, so writing about it was only natural. As for Zack x Ventus... don't ask me what I was thinking when I included it ! (I guess Zack just really reminds me of Terra :p)  
You can check out the characters' family tree here, for better understanding: /3e1fa5f (Tell me if there's any problem with the link !)  
Hope you'll like it, and if you did, don't forget to review or follow, it makes my day~


End file.
